Just Like Luna
by StudentofDust
Summary: Done as per a request. When her world came crashing down around her, she was powerless to stop the one who did this to her, from trying to help her pick up the pieces. My first ever GinnyxLuna fic. Read and review please!
1. Chapter 1

_"Ginny..."_

The room was quiet, save for an insistent whisper in the darkness. No one was awake, so no one had seen the slender figure slip into the Gryffindor common room and up the stairs to the girls side of the dormitories.

_"Ginny..."_

The girl's long flowing blonde hair ruffled at her shoulders, as she ascended the stairs. She tried not to wake anybody, which for her was quite easy. She was used to getting around unseen; almost nobody wanted to see her, so that was the way she made herself.

_"Ginny..."_

She quietly opened the door to the girl's dorm, making sure not to make a sound. She slipped in without a sound, and shut the door behind her. She made a beeline towards one bed in particular; she really didn't want to wake Ginny up, but it was something that she had to do.

"Ginny..." she whispered, shaking her lightly. "Ginny, are you awake?"

Ginny sat bolt upright in her bed, looking wildly around the room, until her eyes finally came to rest on the figure sitting at her bedside.

"Did I wake you?" she asked.

Ginny groaned and flopped back down onto her bed. "Luna, this is the third time this month. Why do you keep coming in here and waking me up in the middle of the night?"

"Would you rather I wake you up in the middle of the day?" Luna asked, perplexed.

Ginny was about to respond, but no words came to her lips. So she thought for a moment, then said, "What do you want, Luna?"

"I haven't slept since Wednesday, you know," Luna softly replied.

Ginny looked over at her strangely. "That's been four days from now... Why haven't you slept in that long?"

"I've been thinking. About a lot of things. That's what I do at night, you know. I sit in my bed, and think. That way, if anyone comes to try and take my things, I can catch them and send them away."

Ginny remembered what Harry had told her, about the other students taking Luna's things and scattering them around the school. She felt a rush of pity for Luna.

"Is that why you came and woke me up? To tell me that you've been thinking-"

"I've been thinking about Harry."

Ginny stopped in mid-sentence. "How... have you been thinking about Harry?"

Luna looked Ginny straight in the eyes. "I would never steal him away from you, Ginny, believe me, but... I think I'm in love with Harry. And I hate it, because you're one of my best friends, but I love it, because... well, besides my being born, he's the greatest thing that's ever happened to me."

Ginny sat on her bed in shock; she had no idea that Luna felt this way about Harry.

"Why didn't you tell me before now?" Ginny asked.

"I didn't feel right about it. Harry was yours and yours alone, and I didn't want to bring it up in front of the both of you. It just didn't feel right."

Luna got up and began to walk towards the door, but Ginny reached out and grabbed Luna's hand. Luna stopped in mid-step.

"Do you want to talk about it some more?" Ginny asked.

Luna shook her head. "It will only cause you pain, and I vowed never to do that to anybody. Goodbye, Ginny. Hope to see you sometime soon."

She tugged her hand out of Ginny's grasp and walked towards the door again, leaving Ginny wide awake on her bed, confused, her mind flooded with thoughts.

Try as she might, Ginny just could not get to sleep that night, and the next morning, when the sun rose into the sky, she had just one thought on her mind.

_I guess I'm just like Luna now..._


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks had passed practically before Ginny even knew it. She was getting more and more involved with Harry as the days passed, and they had become practically inseparable.

Also, she noticed, she hadn't seen any of Luna during that time.

Her mind flashed constantly to the conversation that she and Luna had. It had shocked her to no end, to find out that Luna was in love with Harry. She had never even thought that anyone would be in love with Harry as well as her.

She knew about Cho, but she also knew that she and Harry were old news. There was nothing there anymore, if there was ever anything there to begin with.

Ginny walked into the Gryffindor common room, completely silent despite all the chatter around her. Gryffindor had just won their Quidditch match against Hufflepuff 250-130. It was a hard-fought match, but Gryffindor had pulled it out at the very end, catching the Golden Snitch. Naturally, it was Harry who had won the match for the team.

Harry was nowhere to be seen, though. He probably hadn't made it in yet, Ginny thought; none of the Gryffindor players had made it.

Just then, the portrait opened, and Ron stepped in. He had had one of his best games as Keeper that night, and everyone was proud of him.

"Good job, Ron," Ginny said, smiling.

Ron hugged his little sister. "Thanks. I'm just ready to get to bed. I'm not even going to the after-party tonight."

"There's an after-party?"

"Yeah. We just came up with the idea a few minutes ago, Harry and I."

For a moment, Ginny hadn't thought about her current predicament. Now, though, it all came rushing back to her.

"Ron, can we talk for a minute?" She motioned over to the couch by the fireplace.

Ron looked at Ginny weirdly, but nodded and walked over to the couch. They sat down.

"Can I trust you to keep this between us?" Ginny asked.

"Sure you can, but why on earth would you want that?"

Ginny hesitated for a moment, then just came out with it: "Did you know that Luna is in love with Harry?"

Ron snickered. "Not like it wasn't obvious or anything..."

Ginny was aghast. "You mean to tell me you knew? Does Harry know?"

"Nope. We were going to tell him, but then he and you started going out and... well, we figured there wasn't really a point to it."

Ginny was still having a hard time wrapping her mind around it. "Who all knows?"

The list that Ron named was about half of their mutual friends.

"Oh come on..." Ginny got up and started pacing. "How the hell did I not see this?"

"Well Luna was being really secretive about it. She didn't want it to affect you and Harry."

Ginny looked at Ron. She had never thought about this, really. Just then, Harry walked in.

"Oh, Ginny," he said, walking over to her. "I almost didn't see you." He leaned in, and they kissed briefly.

"Hey," Harry said, "you haven't heard any rumors about me, have you?"

"Like what?" Ron asked.

"I heard that someone was in love with me- except Ginny, of course." He winked at her. "I don't think there's any doubt about that. But I don't know who they were talking about, and I'd like to find out."

Ginny looked over at Ron, who shrugged. Harry took that to mean that he didn't know anything.

"I'm going to sleep," Harry said. "I'm not even going to the party."

Ron was relieved at the change of conversation. "I am, too. We have classes tomorrow, and i know that party's going to last all night..."

Harry and Ron walked up the stairs, chatting about the game, leaving Ginny alone in the common room.

She had no one but her thoughts to comfort her. It was a feeling she'd never felt before... and one that she hoped would leave her soon.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why won't you listen to me?"

Luna walked into the Great Hall defiantly, Ginny following closely behind her.

"I am listening to you," Luna replied. "What do you have to say?"

"You're not mad at me, are you?"

Luna turned to look at Ginny. "Whatever for?"

Ginny flushed slightly. "You know... About what we talked about..."

Luna looked somewhat perplexed for a moment, but then finally realized what Ginny was referring to. "Oh no, of course not."

"Then why do you keep trying to run away from me?" Ginny asked.

"I'm not trying to run away from you, Ginny. I need to get over to my table. I have a Potions study meeting to go to."

Ginny looked up at Luna. "So... you're not mad at me?"

"Whyever would I be?" Luna asked, a bit confused.

Ginny was about to respond when she heard a voice calling out to her. She looked over to see Harry waving her over hurriedly. For a brief moment, she contemplated not going over to speak to him, but decided against that plan of action in the end.

"Can we talk later?" Ginny asked.

"Of course," Luna replied. "I always love talking with you. It makes me feel... wanted." She skipped away, towards the Ravenclaw table.

This only served to make Ginny more confused than ever. Almost involuntarily, she started to walk over in Luna's direction, when she heard Ron call out: "Oi! Ginny! Harry wants you!"

She angrily stomped off in their direction. When she got there, she glared pointedly at Ron.

"I was _trying_ to talk to Luna, no thanks to you..."

"We saw that, Ginny. It was pretty obvious. Harry here just wanted to ask you a question."

Ginny looked at Harry. "What is it, Harry?"

"You know, we're going to Hogsmeade in a few weeks, right?"

Ginny had almost completely forgotten about that. Just thinking about it now brought a wide smile to her face.

"I remember now. Why?"

"Well even though it was supposed to be just you and me... Why don't we invite Luna along with us?"

Ginny stopped cold. "Why...?"

"She seems so lonely lately. It would do her some good to be with some people she trusts."

A tear ran down Ginny's face. Harry stared at her in shock. "What's wrong?"

"If only you knew..." Ginny ran out of the Great Hall before she completely dissolved into tears. She didn't want everyone asking questions.

Harry turned to Ron. "What in the hell is wrong with her?"

"Do you really want to know?" Ron asked.

"Of course I do... I asked, didn't I?"

Ron took a deep breath, then with trepidation he began to tell him everything.


End file.
